gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine's Day Event 2013
The Valentine's Day Event 2013, known as For the Love of Gaia, was a Gaia Online Valentine's Day Event and Gaia Anniversary event. Overview This event was in celebration of Valentine's Day and also Gaia's 10th Anniversary. The event lasted ten days total and catered to both oldbie and newbie Gaians. The feature also made a return. Each message sent gathered a collection of hearts, when enough heart candy was collected they would redeem them to earn Valentine related items. Anymore hearts collected afterward were converted to Gaia Gold. Event timeline * Feb 09 - Announcement of events * Feb 16 - Announcement of Anniversary * Feb 18 - Cash Shop update ** Announcement of Gaia's 10th Anniversary Extravaganza * Feb 19 - Event ended Event conclusion The event simply concluded with the arrival of the Anniversary. The forum was archived and any giveaway thread events run by staff members resulted in winners getting their prizes. Event Items Gaia NPC Items * * ** * * * * * * * * ** ** Other Items * * * * * Gaia Shop Items Map:La Victoire * Map:The Treehouse * * * Gaia Achievements * Love Machine * Object of Affection * Partygoer Gallery General gallery Email vday2k13 ftlog1.png|Event email 1 Email vday2k13 ftlog2.png|Event email 2 Vday2k13 whatshotmodule homepage bkgd.jpg|What's hot module Vday2k13 whatshotmodule homepage thumb.jpg|Thumbnail Vday2k13 oldgaialogo.png|Old Gaia logo Vday2k13 luvofgaia2k13 header.jpg|Header Vday2k13 2k13moobie animation.gif|Moobie the hamster, header gif Vday2k13 gogaia homepage.PNG|Go-Gaia homepage, 2013 frame Vday2k13 moobie.gif|Moobie the hamster, Go-Gaia gif Vday2k13 gogaia database error.png|mock Database error Vday2k13 wing sticker.png|Wing Sticker Vday2k13 mainpage start.PNG|Event page begin Vday2k13 mainpage complete.PNG|Event page complete Vday2k13 ball header.jpg|Ball header Vday2k13 forumbg minievent bkgd.jpg|Background Vday2k13 itemdetail.png|Commemorating 2003, the birth of Gaia GA LoveMachine.png|Achievement - Love Machine GA ObjectofAffection.png|Achievement - Object of Affection GA Partygoer.png|Achievement - Partygoer Chocolate gallery Vday2k13 chocolate box empty.png|Chocolate box, empty Vday2k13 chocolate box sparkle.png|Chocolate box, sparkle Vday2k13 2012 wing small.png|2012 Wing Vday2k13 2011 bitten small.png|2011 Bitten Vday2k13 2010 flower small.png|2010 Flower Vday2k13 2009 star small.png|2009 Star Vday2k13 2008 fluff small.png|2008 Fluff Vday2k13 2007 egg small.png|2007 Egg Vday2k13 2006 g small.png|2006 G Vday2k13 2005 house small.png|2005 House Vday2k13 2004 skull small.png|2006 Skull Vday2k13 2003 fish small.png|2003 Fish Vday2k13 2003 fish chocolate full.png|2003 Fish in wrapper Vday2k13 2003 fish chocolate glow.png|2003 glowing wrapper Vday2k13 2003 fish chocolate off.png|2003 non-glowing wrapper Gaia NPC gallery Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2012 ws.png|NPC:The Wing Scouts and Stein Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2011 dp.png|NPC:Diedrich and Old Pete Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2010 kr.png|NPC:Kanoko and Rina Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2009 cbi.png|NPC:Carl the Elk, Brennivin, and Ivan Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2008 nn.png|NPC:Natasha and Nicolae Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2007 td.png|NPC:Timmy and Dr. Singh Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2006 sg.png|NPC:Sasha and Gino Gambino Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2005 jd.png|NPC:Josie and Devin Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2004 mv.png|NPC:Moira and Vanessa Vday2k13 scap happy anniversary 2003 ir.png|NPC:Ian and Rufus the Cat Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * Achievement for receiving all 34 candy hearts not granting - FIXED * Can't see which hearts are needed - FIXED. A checklist added to event landing page for already received hearts. ** A hover pop-up was implemented. * New page wouldn't allow sending of Valentines without refreshing - FIXED. Users were able to send a Valentine from any page. * Usernames with special characters caused the Valentine sent to fail in forums - FIXED. Users are able to send a Valentine by clicking the button under the avatar. * Internet Explorer issues with sending Valentines in the forums - FIXED. The error was tacked by developer edy and fixed. * The landing page displaying status that all the chocolates had been collected - FIXED. * A receiving error when a user didn't select an NPC to send a Valentine and instead a name was chosen at random - FIXED. This meant the crediting of received hearts was incorrect and was fixed. Other issues * When trying to access http://www.go-gaia.com there was an error that no data was sent from the server. This was assumed to be a browser security or network error. ** Those who could not reach the site were given the URL http://www.gaiaonline.com/pastglory as an alternative. ** If the site requested a log-in it was a third party cookie request. * Achievement badges were slow to grant; a query backup was the issue. * An attempt to send Valentines resulted in an error message. This was likely do to sending them too quickly after another or a username being ignored and or not existing on the server. * Grants giving a "Validation" error - due the grant links being protected by security tokens so sharing with other wasn't allowed. Trivia * When the landing page first started out, there was an empty chocolate candy box with wrappers. By clicking on an empty wrapper Gaians could earn an event item. * The Moobie Plush was gotten by going to Go-Gaia.com and clicking Moobie gif. * The Deluxe Box of Chocolates was obtained by filling the chocolate candy box. * This is the first event that fully references and acknowledges previous events and happenings that were present on Gaia since its creation in 2003. * This also marked the debut of NPC:Meredith's new avatar design. References External links * Landing page - https://www.gaiaonline.com/event/fortheloveofgaia Announcement forum * * * * Event forum * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/for-the-love-of-gaia/f.985/ * * * * * * * * * * * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/gaia-s-10th-anniversary-ball/f.989/ ** ** * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/the-west-wing/f.991/ ** * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/the-east-wing/f.993/ ** * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/the-ballroom/f.995/ ** * Forum - https://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/underground-test-facility/f.997/ ** Other * http://www.go-gaia.com * http://www.gaiaonline.com/pastglory Staff notices * * * * * * * * * Category:Valentine's Day Event Category:Gaia Anniversary Event